


当一盏灯破碎了

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 那是他们从尼奥罗萨归来之后的第一次私下会面。





	当一盏灯破碎了

窸窣的落笔声如同春蚕啃噬桑叶。

夜色已深，满天星斗高悬夜空，永恒地眨着眼睛，慷慨地向这座白城倾泻着银色的光辉。行道人影稀疏，偶尔有一两个从酒馆里相互搀扶着出来的勇士趁着醉意吼上一句不成调的战歌，像一枚投进湖心的石子，在静谧的夜激起一点波澜，随即就沉入寂静的湖底。  
年轻的国王不在那些欢庆的人群当中，他坐在桌前像一只不知疲倦蚕的趴在桑叶上，咀嚼，消化，而后吐出苦涩的丝。那些欢快的战歌离他太远了，他只是在桌前点亮一盏灯，好驱散那些文件和信函背后凝结的苦楚。信函上那些年轻士兵的脸像走马灯一样在他眼前闪烁，他们微笑，他们呐喊，他们牺牲——只是为了更多像他这样的人能够活下去。他难以自制地想起他的父亲，他想着瓦里安戴着这顶沉重的冠冕时是否有过午夜梦回，被那些年轻的面庞惊醒。  
他想是不会。因为他马上转念想起他那永远冲锋在第一道防线的父亲，萨拉迈尼闪烁着英勇的红光，想到上层精灵之剑真正的主人是怎样最后一次挥舞着它，义无反顾地从天火号上纵身跃下，落入那片绿色的火海。他和他父亲不同，在他还是个少年的时候，他曾以为自己所坚信的比他父亲更“好”，现如今他不知道自己是不是错了，他总是坐在那儿，听从他亲近之人的劝诫，坐在那儿然后注视这世界燃烧。也许他不该想这个，毕竟他们刚刚从深渊之城凯旋，捍卫了脚下的土地，平息了大地的哭声——尽管代价惨重。他重新让笔尖蘸了蘸深蓝的墨水，让思绪再次集中到那些阵亡将士的档案和家属信函上来。他真想让上尉和下士家属收到的抚恤金相同……如果不是在暴风城国库和乌瑞恩的私人财产都几尽空虚的情况下。

他听见有重物落地的声音从露台传来，他的嘴角微微上扬，尽管他自己并没有意识到。他有点诧异，并非是由于不速之客的夜访，而是诧异于为何那人这时才来。  
沉重的落地变成轻快的步伐，他听着那人口中轻哼着走调的曲子。一双手撘上他的双肩，一个吻落在他的耳廓，他闻见皮革，烈酒和熔岩混合在一起的味道。  
“不给你最英勇的战士一点奖励吗，陛下？”  
那听上去不再像丝绸了。像是……像是你把龙身上最坚韧的那几片鳞剥下，把它们连缀在一起，做成一串风铃挂在露台，当晚风拂过，它们会奏出厚重却又锋利的脆响。危险？是的。当你凝视燃烧的烈焰时不会感到恐惧吗？但你就是克制不住伸出手，触碰跳跃的焰尖。他发现自己怀念这个，他想要放声欢笑，像一个见到初雪的孩子，又想要无声痛哭，像缓缓滑入裂开的冰湖。  
于是他没有理会来袭的访客，兀自拿起另一份失踪人员档案。“任务中失踪”（ Missing in action），这个说法很荒诞，你倒不如干脆敲开那些少妇或老人的房门，告诉他们，你们的丈夫或儿子在一次至关重要任务中牺牲了，以一位英雄的姿态。他们会痛哭流涕，有的甚至会暂时崩溃，但这都好过漫长的、终将无望的期盼。还有什么比等待一位永远不会归来的人回家更痛苦的呢？  
“你不愿见我。”那个声音在他耳畔低语，“在公事之外，你一直在躲着我。这让我有点儿伤心，我可是为你——为艾泽拉斯刚刚扫清了最大的威胁。”戴着皮革手套的手拂过国王笔下的档案，而后猛然攥住他执笔的手腕，“我差点儿就和那些死人一样溺亡在深渊之中了，所以别看那玩意儿了，安度因，看看活着的东西吧——看着我。”

安度因•乌瑞恩国王激愤地偏过头，脑中顿时涌出无数种对亵渎烈士言论的驳斥，可当他转过脑袋，撞进那双燃烧的眼睛时，所有那些义愤填膺的驳斥都消融了。他难以抑制地想起当他和先遣军一同挺进尼奥罗萨，面对守门人时的场景：当那头浑身翻滚着腐化熔岩触须的黑龙仰首咆哮时，他觉得自己心脏的一部分似乎永远裂开了……总而言之，这并不是他第一次见到归来的黑龙，在王座厅，在心之密室，在深渊之城，在各种事关大局的场合他们早已面见多次，用生疏但合乎礼仪的言语问候着彼此。但那些都不是像现在这样，拉希奥，离他不过几英寸，混杂着波特酒的鼻息喷在他的耳后，用被烈酒和岩浆烧灼过的嗓音懒洋洋地念出一个祈使句：看着他。

人类下意识地遵从，他注意到那枚闪闪发光的金耳环依然在黑龙的右耳，那双跳跃着不详红光的眼睛在仅有的灯下闪烁不定。  
“我在忙。”他只看了一眼就匆匆移开了视线，并试着将自己的手从那头龙的桎梏下挣脱。“这可是欢庆之夜，陛下，是举杯欢畅的好时候，值此良辰美景却把自己和死人关在一起太可惜——”  
黑龙尚未把那句话说完就被人类猛地戳击了腹部，他笑嘻嘻地咳嗽着，趁着醉意索性坐在国王的案前，指尖轻点着人类的眉心。“放松，安度因，别那么紧张，我只是来给你找点乐子的。”  
“你只是在给我添乱。”国王活动着手腕，像驱赶蚊蝇那样打开在他额前乱晃的爪子。“好吧，添乱，你说了算。”那头龙耸了耸肩，一点没有把屁股移开的架势，直勾勾地盯着人类的眼睛，孜孜不倦地试图伸手去戳对方的脸。“除非你把我拴起来，不然休想让我离开这儿……嘿？安度因，你在干嘛？”  
金发的国王欠身从桌案旁的抽屉中摸出什么东西，而后攥在手中，另一只手抓住黑龙的衣领，一路将他拉离自己的桌子。  
“我们要去哪儿？”那头半醉的，无所畏惧的幼龙兴致勃勃地接话，跟着人类的手慢吞吞地在地上滑行。  
“你终于同意好好放松会儿了吗？”  
“你的勇士们都在找乐子，为什么你就不能放纵下呢，安度因？”  
“嘿，所以我们是要在床上找点儿乐子对吗？正合我意，安度因，顺带一提我喜欢你的床，它看上去很柔——”  
当他被摔向国王起居室里侧的四柱床的床脚时，他兴奋地叫嚷着，直到安度因从另一只手中拿出什么东西。他听见金属相扣的清脆响声，困惑地低下头，而后发出恍然大悟的叫嚷。“这是个项圈，安度因。你是想要和我玩点不一样的？”国王完全没有理会他的打算，安度因将圆环的另一端金属绳系在床尾的柱子上，又摸索出什么相似的东西，握住黑龙的手腕，把它们扣在身后。  
最后他站起身，俯视着那个跪坐在床边的黑龙崽子，面无表情地说道，“现在闭嘴。”

他重新踱步回到桌旁，在拉希奥的长吁短叹之中重新握住了羽毛笔，蘸了蘸一旁的墨水，拿起一叠新的档案。  
“这不好玩儿，安度因，我变不回自己真正的样子了。”  
那头龙在昏暗的房间深处大呼小叫着。

“你总得睡觉的，安度因，你不会打算让我在这儿趴一宿吧？”  
“我为联盟流过汗——”  
“我为联盟流过血——”

“你从哪儿弄到的这玩意？安度因？让我猜猜……我们尊敬的普罗德摩尔女士给你的？我就知道，那个蓝大个想必在她手下服服帖帖的，对吧。”  
“你知道，仔细看看的话，这玩意还挺好看的……它红色的底色和我很相称。”  
“找点儿乐子吧陛下。我们都离床那么近了。”  
“我打赌你想要我，安度因。你每次看我的时候我都知道。”  
“您看得眼睛疼吗陛下？”  
“让我来唱首歌给你解解闷。”他清了清嗓子嗓子。“你会喜欢的，我发誓。”

“小心，小心，大海的女儿——”这歌声着实过于惊骇世俗了。他无视国王骤然攥紧笔杆的手，幸灾乐祸地继续唱着走调的歌。  
“海风扬起，那心碎的话语  
随风去，沉落海底  
雪融浪波，在——在——什么来着？”  
“哦，对，在卡里姆多！  
水手为谁拼搏  
英雄陨落，在——在——塞拉摩！  
因为她的离开  
为何、为何，哦大海的女儿  
为何，昨日时光你都忘——嗷！”

“嘿！安度因！那好痛！什么？‘给我滚出去’？我这不是被您扣着的嘛！我刚唱哪儿来着……”

“……化作对同胞 绝 望 的 呼 喊 ”  
“小心那大海的女儿——”随着最后一声破音的高音，那头半醉的黑龙总算停下了鬼哭狼嚎，他半睁着眼睛瞄着桌前一言不发的人类。

“你不会还在生我的气吧？”  
“哦，得了吧，陛下，我是否应该双膝跪地祈求您的宽恕呢。”  
“你知道这并不能真正困住我，对吧？”  
“哦，天啊，你们人类为什么就不能说出你们在想什么呢？我情愿你打开窗户干脆把我推下去，我保证不会张开翅膀，只要那是你推的。”

那头龙猛然闭上了嘴。窸窣的落笔声停下了，片刻之后，拉希奥再次嘟囔着开口。  
“你知道我先前并不能来见你。”  
“……我知道我做过什么蠢事，我想。我想我大概是有点害怕。”  
“我知道你在想什么，安度因，一个讨人厌的叛徒外加撒谎精出现在你的面前，你没有直接让卫兵把我挂墙头已经是我的殊荣……我想我是真的有点害怕。”  
那头长胡子的小龙打出一个酒嗝，继续絮絮叨叨地说着。  
“我怕它找到我。”

“我做过那样的梦。在黑暗我听到它的声音，它说我和我那疯狂的父亲一样天赋异禀，我可以做任何事，甚至可以成为黑暗帝国的皇帝。我目无一物，唯有低语萦绕在我耳边。”  
“然后我睁开眼睛。”  
“我看到……眼睛。巨大的，无数只眼睛。在那些东西面前我无处可逃。”  
他打了个哆嗦。  
“还有另外一些梦，一些不那么糟的。”  
“我梦见了你。”  
“你很好，健康，快乐，闪闪发光。但我不是，我没那么好，有些我无法控制的东西潜藏在我的胸腔，我们会面，和好，呃，上床。”

“然后我咬断了你的脖子。”  
“或者刺穿你的心脏。”  
“收回前言……那些梦更糟糕。糟透了。”  
“你瞧，我真的有点儿害怕……我很抱歉，真的，为我咬断了你的脖子，为一切我曾对你做过或者未曾做过的伤害。我知道，太少了，太迟了，但我想让你知道，安度因，我真的非常抱——”  
黑龙看见自己面前投下的漫长阴影。

那盏桌上的烛台在冷风中闪烁了一下，而后熄灭了。  
黑暗如潮水般将他包裹，黑暗之中，一双温暖的手臂揽过他的脖颈，划过他的后背，他把脑袋埋在人类的肩颈，用力呼吸着，安度因闻起来好极了，像是晒过的书页和新鲜的柠檬茶，像是光芒的味道——如果光有气味的话。许久之后，国王抬起头，双手扳着黑龙的脑袋，他们鼻尖相碰，试探着咬住彼此的唇，那头龙脸上的胡须更扎人了，他怀疑拉希奥改变人型的模样就是为了这个，在接吻时把自己扎得想要大笑出声。  
当他们气喘吁吁地移开面庞，安度因看见黑龙的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，人类伸出手，向下探去——  
那头龙硬了。天知道他硬了多久。  
安度因在心中摇头叹气，自己又何尝不是如此呢？他在黑暗中胡乱摩挲着，扯开黑龙繁琐的腰带，整个手掌握住他的性器，拇指在尖端缓慢地摩挲着，愉悦地注意到拉希奥加粗的喘气声。  
“好了。”黑龙喘息着低吟出声，“你不会想让我就这么射出来对吧？”

安度因没有言语，他的手指离开黑龙的阴茎，无视拉希奥骤然发出的叹息，缓慢解开自己的腰带，将碍事儿的长裤整个扯下，随手丢在床的另一头。他跨立在黑龙面前，勃起的性器正对着拉希奥的脸，另一只手果断的探向身后，抚摸挤压着。黑龙在暗中从善如流地微微起身，凑近人类的腰胯，伸出分叉的舌尖，灵活地舔舐着尖端，而后又将它的前部整个包裹起来，含在柔软炙热的口腔。当安度因觉得自己准备好了，他微微后退，听见性器和唇舌分离时发出的水声，这令他脸颊发热，好在拉希奥看不见他，可这头坏心眼的龙依然咯咯轻笑出声。  
他扶着黑龙的阴茎，缓慢而坚决地下沉着。  
直到他几乎坐在他的身上，他环抱着拉希奥的肩颈，轻微颤抖着。黑龙的手爪缓慢地抚摸着他的后背，停在他的后腰小幅度地画着圈，而后掀开他的衬衣，试探着向上游走——他什么时候把手环挣脱的？  
“你知道，你困不住我的，除非我自己想要那样。”像是知道人类想要开口发问似的，拉希奥缓慢地说着。他轻轻掐着人类的腰，像一条前行的蛇那样左右晃动着胯部。“作为一头6岁的幼龙，你的能力似乎在我看不见的时候成长了不少？”安度因喘息着质问，捏着拉希奥的前臂，他和他少年的时候不太一样了，更高挑，更强大，更……迷人。黑龙吹了个响亮的口哨给予答复，“当然，陛下。不要小瞧一头六岁的龙——你会亲身体会到这点。”  
安度因感觉到自己的腰侧被猛然掐住，然后向上提起又快速落下，他甚至来不及用大腿支撑起自己，他所有的重量似乎都承载在拉希奥的指间，他闭上双眼，难以自制地呻吟出声，向后仰去，感受着黑龙炙热的阴茎在自己体内快速凶狠的戳刺，这仿佛是被一头巨龙用两趾爪轻而易举地衔住身体，而后野蛮地上下颠簸。他的膝盖在发抖，腰侧和身后都疼得厉害，恍惚间觉得自己要被那头长翅膀的龙撕碎了。  
“然后我咬断了你的脖子。”  
“或者刺穿你的心脏。”  
拉希奥先前的话闪过他的脑海，他茫然地伸手攥住拉希奥的肩膀，他的牙齿在打颤。他觉得自己似乎疼得淌出冷汗，心脏叫嚣着要跳脱胸腔。  
似乎是察觉到他声音中的颤抖，那头龙的手臂安抚地揽过他的后背，将他按向自己。安度因把脑袋埋在黑龙的脖颈，剧烈地呼吸着，拉希奥闻起来像是一块在火炉里烤久了的石头，勇士们离家之前总会在壁炉里拿上这样一块暖呼呼的石头，让附魔师施加魔法，任何时候，在他们想家的时候，他们就能转动这块温暖的炉石，然后烤着家中的炉火。

“我很抱歉。”那头黑龙低声说着，听起来像是在咆哮。  
“我从未有过真正的巢穴，如果说有什么我想要回到的地方，安度因，那就是你的身边。我不知道自己是否还有回来的权利，我很抱歉，为我曾做过的一切。”他低声说着，双手攥住人类的腰，下意识地施力收紧。  
轻点。安度因想这样张口，他快要感觉不到自己的腰了。然而当他开口时，他只说了一个单词：  
“闭嘴。”  
他双手扳着黑龙的脑袋，抚摸着他脑后乱糟糟的长发，一下一下梳理着。在疼痛的颤抖中，他在拉希奥的前额落下一个吻。  
“闭嘴，然后好好操我。”  
拉希奥听从了。

当安度因在黑暗中睁开双眼时，他发现自己躺在床上，盖着厚厚的毯子。他试着撑着手臂坐起，却发现浑身像散了架后被重新粘起来。“你昏过去了。”他听见拉希奥在他脑侧饱含歉意的声音，“太脆弱了，你们人类。”他没有扭头看那头龙，但他能想象出拉希奥在黑暗中盯着自己看，并且相当困惑地摇头。  
“是你们龙太狂野了。”他试着开口反驳，发现自己的嗓子几乎要说不出话。  
“你需要点儿水，我猜。”拉希奥说着翻身下床。  
“还有光。”安度因开口，他突然想到龙的眼睛和人类的不同，当自己在黑暗中摸索时，黑龙的视觉能借助任何地方漏来的光芒将他的一举一动尽收眼底。“那盏灯灭了，替我把它点亮。”他说。  
黑龙没有搭腔。他越过桌案，走向来时的露台，抬手拉开厚重的窗帘。

窗外，群星悄无声息地闪烁着，永恒地眨着眼睛。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 当一盏灯破碎了，  
它的光亮就灭于灰尘；  
当天空的云散了，  
彩虹的辉煌随即消隐。  
要是琵琶断了弦，  
优美的乐音归于沉寂；  
要是嘴把话说完，  
爱的韵味很快就忘记。  
——《当一盏灯破碎了》珀西·比西·雪莱


End file.
